


If I Never Knew You

by dkwilliams



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: As Daniel prepares to Ascend, Jack tells him he doesn't regret knowing him, despite the heart-ache.





	If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a Kawoosh! challenge, back when Stargate was on and before Daniel returned (for the first time). It was a Disney challenge, and this was my response. Sort of crackish, although it does fit well.

[Visit my YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTNZipU6vjQ2hzP62ICV00Q)


End file.
